1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to power outlet receptacles and, more particularly, to a double pole light emitting diode (LED) outlet switch for providing flexible control of power outlet receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switched duplex power receptacles have been in use for years. Typically, a switched duplex power outlet receptacle is a standard duplex outlet receptacle with the upper and lower outlets isolated by physically breaking the tab between the upper and lower outlets on the power or ungrounded conductor terminal of the receptacle.
The main problem with conventional duplex power outlet receptacles is their lack of flexibility. After initial installation of a duplex power outlet receptacle, the function of the receptacle becomes fixed and rigid. Another problem with conventional duplex power outlet receptacles is that a duplex power outlet receptacle configured for control by a remote wall switch is permanently dedicated to function in a fixed single location. Another problem with conventional duplex power outlet receptacles is, when a duplex power outlet receptacle is switched, its dedicated function and location is often under or poorly utilized because the position of the receptacle is often not in a convenient or functional location. This problem is most aptly demonstrated when the remote wall switch inadvertently removes the power from an appliance not intended to be turned off (e.g., a computer, television, phone charger, light, etc., cannot be positioned where it is desired).
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not suitable for providing flexible control of switched duplex power outlet receptacles. Therefore, a need exists for a double pole LED outlet switch that provides flexible control of switched duplex power outlet receptacles.
The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Pat. Application Publication No. 2001/0030470 A1, published on Oct. 18, 2001 for William H. Waugh et al., describes an appliance switching system that is used in combination with a duplex electric outlet having a first receptacle that is constantly energized and a second receptacle that is selectively energized and de-energized by operation of a wall switch. The Waugh et at. application does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,553 published on Dec. 5, 2002 for James D. Logan, describes a control circuit for operating a lamp or other electrically operated device using a conventional wall socket outlet that is selectively energized under the control of a conventional wall mounted switch. The Logan patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,379, issued on Feb. 17, 1970 for George E. Platzer, Jr., describes electrical circuitry that enables the energization and de-energization of a remotely situated electrical load from a point that is remote from the electrical load as well as from a switch device carried by the load or in close proximity thereto. The Platzer, Jr. '379 patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,319, issued on Mar. 18, 1975 for George E. Platzer, Jr., describes a circuitry and apparatus for the independent control of a lamp from either a wall switch or a switch at or near the lamp, regardless of the phase of the wall outlets used. The Platzer, Jr. '319 patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,928, 737, issued on Dec. 23, 1975 for Lopsadhayoodh Prasert, describes a remote control switching device for the remote control of lighting or power circuits. The Present patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,546, issued on Sep. 29, 1981 for Warren P. Clark, describes a power control apparatus for applying or removing power to an electrical appliance that is remote with respect to the user. The Clark patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,186, issued on May 10, 1983 for Christopher Liang, describes an electrical switching apparatus that can be easily connected to and disconnected from existing sockets in conventional electrical wiring of a building. The Liang patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,640, issued on Jul. 26, 1983 for Keith A. Bone, describes an electricity distribution unit that has a plurality of electrical outlets integrated into an adjustably sized unitary assembly having means for switchably energizing selected ones of the outlets. The Bone patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,593, issued on Mar. 25, 1986 for Mircho A. Davidov, describes an electrical control module that provides both remote and wall operated switching for an electrical device. The Davidov patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,114, issued on Apr. 5, 1988 for Erwin Reichl, describes an electrical switching system and a method for switching the system. The Reichl patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,691, issued on Jul. 5, 1988 for Duke O. Bethea, describes a portable, modular small appliance control system for lamps and the like, which allows separate control of each outlet of a multiple outlet receptacle from separate and remote locations. The Bethea patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,214, issued on Jul. 30, 1991 for Michael A. Zerillo, describes a remote control mechanism for controlling electricity from a non-interruptible electric supply, and for optionally and simultaneously controlling electricity from a second, but interruptible electric supply like that provided by a clock-actuated switch in series with a continuous electric supply. The Zerillo patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,319, issued on Nov. 12, 1996 for Neil W. Bennett, describes plug-in electrical devices which allow a load device to be electrically connected to and disconnected from an electrical power source at either (a) a switched outlet electrically coupled between the power source and the load, and (b) a location in the vicinity of the load. The Bennett patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,039, issued on Jan. 28, 1997 for Harold J. Weber, describes a method and apparatus for sensing a state of electric power flow through a master circuit and producing remote control of a slave circuit. The Weber patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,789, issued on Feb. 23, 1999 for Chih-Hai Su, describes a circuit for integrating a local switch and a remote-control switch. The Su patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,985, issued on Apr. 20, 1999 for George Fischer, describes a remote switching system for extending the function of an existing wired switch in a residence or other building, so that, in its extended function, the switch controls AC power available at one or more additional AC outlets. The Fischer patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,111, issued on Aug. 11, 2000 for Stephen C. Anrod, describes a mode selectable power receptacle. The Anrod patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,728, issued on Dec. 12, 2000 for Joe W. Peterson et at., describes an electrical receptacle that provides power through two separate sockets. The Peterson et al. patent does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent Application Publication No. 2 188 214 A, published on May 7, 1987, describes an electrical load control system. The Great Britain '214 application does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 520 221 A1, published on Dec. 30, 1992, describes an electronically switched power receptacle. The European '221 application does not suggest a double pole LED outlet switch according to the claimed invention.
None of the above references, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a double pole LED outlet switch solving the aforementioned problems is desired.